If Only
by Cyberchao X
Summary: If only I could become a dragon WITHOUT having to become a fell dragon with ambitions of dark godhood... RobinXTiki.
1. Side A

If Only  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

A/N: I suppose while I'm at it, I might as well do this one. There's an even darker version in my head along the same lines for Robin/Nowi, but there's something that this version has that that one couldn't; I'll still reference what that could've been.

Side A: Robin's Desire

(note: This is set at some point after Chapter 21 and before Chapter 24.)

"Robin…" Tiki tried to reassure her husband, who seemed distraught. "You can't worry about what happened today. I know what Validar said, but you and Grima are not one and the same."

"That's…that's not what has me so concerned. I'm just wondering, why did the other me choose the side of darkness, of Grima?"

"Perhaps he never found the love and companionship that you did?"

"No, I don't think that's it. Lucina said that in her world, Chrom was killed by one he trusted above all others. He was killed by me. So the timeline where I become Grima is still one where I was Chrom's confidante. But I can think of one reason why I would accept that power. A very selfish reason, and yet…it still doesn't add up, not with me willingly giving myself over to the dark god…or rather, the fell dragon."

"I'm not following."

"What if I were able to use Grima's power without losing myself?"

"No! You mustn't try that! It will only result in disaster."

"I know. I have no intention of trying it, because it's unlikely I'd succeed and the cost of failure is too high. But surely you realize…why I might want to become a dragon?"

"…" Tiki realized what he was implying, and said nothing. She started to cry. "Robin…yes, of course. I would love nothing more than to have millennia to spend with you rather than mere decades, but we all know that that wouldn't happen. I'd be one of the first targets if Grima were to revive."

"I know, which is why despite the allure of immortality, I never even considered it. But…consider a world where you weren't the one I fell for. We just assumed that the children who traveled back have the same parents as they do in our timeline. Morgan, though, doesn't even seem to be from that timeline, and I share a hair color with two other male members of this army. Without any memories of one's father, it's likely that if given a plausible answer, you'll take it at face value even if it's wrong…"

"…Nah _doesn't_ remember her parents; they died too early, and her father is one of the two you mentioned. Are you suggesting that in that timeline, _you_ were Nah's father?"

"There's no way to be sure, but…from a purely motivational standpoint, turning on humanity in order to live for centuries with my dragon wife and children? Might be in character."

"I doubt it. You're not the type to let others suffer."

"Yes, but when I fall, I fall _hard_. And becoming Grima's as hard as you can fall."

Tiki giggled. "Falling in love is like falling from grace?"

"No. Don't worry; I'll remain always a hero. Your hero."

Tiki kissed the tactician. "I know you will.


	2. Side B

If Only  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

A/N: Still at it. This one's set between the end of Chapter 24 and the start of the final chapter.

Side B: Tiki's Desire

"I suppose you're going to try to talk me out of my decision."

"And what decision would that be, Robin?"

"'_If any power has the ability to defeat Grima, 'twould be his own'_. If I were to strike the final blow, I could destroy him forever…

"And why would I talk you out of that?"

"Because I'd die too. A very final death, with no room for Aum Staves or off-screen copouts."

Tiki put her arms around her husband. "Then why are you still considering it?! Seriously, I can't believe you'd do that to me."

"You of all people should understand. You've seen what ancient, recurring evils can do. Also you're a hardy girl who could easily overcome heartbreak. …You've done it before."

"That was **NOT** "easy". Tiki sighed. "I know that with humans, they're going to die far more frequently that dragons, but I refuse to let you hurry your demise."

"So I should just let Chrom put it to sleep so that it can ravage the continent again next millennium?"

"It won't be unchecked. After all, there will be good dragons, and…remember what I said about Lucina being Marth's reincarnation?"

"Yeah, What about it?"

"When Grima reemerges, he'll need his vessel. He'll need _your_ soul.

"You're saying I could reincarnate?

"Possibly. I hope so. If the scheduled reappearance of Grima means a reunion with you, I'll take just putting him to sleep. Selfish, I know."

"No more so that wanting to become a dragon in order to spend millennia by your side."

Tiki laughed. "We are quite a pair, aren't we? A nearly immortal dragon and a highly mortal human, hopelessly in love."

"'Highly mortal'?"

"Well, compared to dragons you are."

"Ah, that's different then."

"Promise me you'll survive?"

Robin paused and smiled. "That, I can promise."

* * *

This was not what he'd promised. As Grima's human vessel faded away, Tiki held him, crying. "You said…you said you'd survive."

"I will survive. Because my bonds are strong…I will survive. You said you'd wait as long as it took for me to reincarnate…so wait. For you, I'm sure it'll be the blink of an eye. Tiki…my sweet Tiki…I'll see you again soon."

"ROBIN!"

"Calm yourself, Tiki. Your husband spoke the truth. If everyone here works together in prayer, he can yet return to this world."

"I don't want…I want to see him reincarnate more than once and make him fall in love with me every time. And I'll go to the Outrealm where they made pictures with tomes and have a normal-looking photo album where my husband and I are apparently around the same age, and I don't even care how unreasonable I'm being."

"…Take a break. You deserve it."

"Bless you, Naga."

* * *

"Living at a castle brings back memories," Tiki said.

"Oh? I always thought you had an air of royalty about you," Maribelle said.

"Well, I _was_ a dragon princess in my own right, but after the war was over, I went to live with King Marth. I think I was something like a little sister to him at first, though as he grew older and I didn't, I was more like a big sister to his children. Once they started outgrowing me, though, I felt I'd overstayed my welcome and left.

"What an interesting story. You'll have to tell me more tonight."

That voice… "Robin! Oh, Robin, it's really you!"

"It's really me. What brings you to Ylisse?"

"_You_, you dummy! Chrom had an instinct that this was where you'd land when you rematerialized, and here you are! I…I don't want to miss another moment with you."

"This isn't like you."

"What can I say; outliving all of your friends by centuries can give a girl abandonment issues. Also I've grown accustomed to having your warm body beside me as I sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. You look like you haven't slept very well lately, and I'm still a bit groggy from being reincarnated."

"With all your memories?"

"Okay, maybe 'reincarnated' isn't totally accurate. Either way, I'm back and I still love you as much as ever. And look! No Brand!"

Tiki smiled. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

CCX: Forgive any typos I might have missed; I'm violating my normal rules about writing late at night. Until next time, Cyberchao X, signing off.


End file.
